Realizations
by iheartCallieTorres
Summary: Post season 6 finale - Callie and Arizona have a lot of catching up to do. Most likely a one-shot, but that remains to be seen.


**Title:** Realizations

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Post season 6 finale - Callie and Arizona have some decisions to make and a lot of catching up to do. Most likely a one-shot, but that remains to be seen.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

* * *

[Arizona's POV]

The events of the day were circling around over and over again in my head. I've never been so scared as I had been while covering the little girl's body with my own as I prayed to a God I'm not even sure existed that I didn't hear the horrid sound of gunfire.

I been afraid for the little girl on the table, screaming out for her mommy. I'd been afraid for my own life, literally seeing it flash before my eyes. But most of all, I'd been afraid, terrified out of my mind, for Calliope, the woman I still loved with all of my being. Afraid the crazed gunman would pull the trigger and I wouldn't be able to save her. Afraid I'd never be able to talk to her again, see her brilliant smile, stare into her chocolate brown eyes, or hear her melodic laughter. I was afraid she'd leave me before I could tell her one last time how much I loved her.

Standing outside of the hospital afterwards, once the danger was over and I could finally allow myself to fully comprehend what had just happened, I knew that I couldn't live without my Calliope any longer, and suddenly the thought of kids didn't terrify me (as much). No, a psycho man with a gun pointed at the love of your life? That was scary. Having children with said love of your life? Not so scary.

The crowd was finally beginning to wind down as the sun began to set on the unusually clear day, casting a golden glow. All the kids had been returned to their parents and sent to another area hospital and the police were beginning to pack things up. Once we were allowed to reenter the building, I immediately made my way to the locker room to grab my stuff. Understandably, the entire hospital was shut down for the next few days and I was anxious to get out of there.

My nerves were still on edge, evidenced in the way I jumped when the door was suddenly opened behind me. I quickly turned around, ready to run and half-expecting to see cold eyes and a black gun pointed directly at my heart, but was greeted instead with warm chocolate-colored eyes.

"Hey, it's just me," Calliope said, worry evident in her voice. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and sank onto the wooden bench, burying my face in my hands. I heard Calliope rush to my side and sit next to me. I turned to her instinctively and she wrapped her arms around me and I felt whole once again. In her arms, I felt safe, like nothing could go wrong. In her arms, nothing mattered except that we were together again, as it should be.

"I was so scared," I sobbed into her neck, my fists clutching handfuls of the back of her scrub top. "I th-though he was g-going to… to…" I couldn't finish my sentence as I broke down.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm okay," she whispered as she stroked my hair. "We're okay," I heard her whisper softly and we rocked back and forth a bit.

We sat like that for several minutes, just soaking in the feel of being back in each other's arms.

She pulled back after several minutes and cupped my cheeks with her hands, wiping away my tears. There was a hesitant, almost scared expression on her face and she chewed on her bottom lip slightly, a nervous habit that I found endearing, not to mention insanely hot.

"Are you," she started, but stopped, taking a deep breath before trying again. "Are you sure?" she rushed out. "I mean, a lot has happened today. A lot of crazy, scary stuff that terrified you and maybe… maybe you were just in a state of shock when agreed to the kids and you don't really mean it, but I meant what I said. I want you, kids or no kids and-"

"Calliope," I started, but she kept going, undeterred.

"…and all I need is you, just you, to be happy, really that's-"

This time I chose to kiss her in order to stop her ranting. She was surprised at first, but was soon kissing me back. I pulled back, breathless and placed my forehead against hers. "I meant it," I whispered. "Every word."

Tears were rolling down both of our cheeks now. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know," I replied. "I love you, too. I-I'm sorry about what I said earlier in the hallway. I didn't-"

"I know," she said. "Can we go home now?"

I smiled, genuinely smiled (meaning my smile wasn't a façade), for the first time in weeks and nodded. "Home," I said.

We quickly changed out of our scrubs in into our street clothes, finding it difficult to keep our hands off one another, but knowing someone could walk in at any moment. We changed in record time before practically running out of the hospital, half because we just wanted to get the hell out of there, half because the anticipation was killing us. You'd think we'd been apart for years rather than the month that it's really been, but it had felt like an eternity and I just wanted to feel her against me again.

As soon as we'd cleared the door to her apartment, our bags hit the floor and our mouths melded together. I knew that we had a lot to talk about, a lot of decisions to make and issues to work through, but I couldn't force myself to stop. I needed her too much to break away.

Apparently, she felt the same way because as I walked backwards through the apartment, she followed me, never allowing our lips to part. Once inside the bedroom, she kicked the door closed and immediately began pushing my shirt up, her fingers dancing along my ribcage. I pulled away momentarily to allow her to fully remove my top and I used the opportunity to do the same with hers before pulling her back to me and resuming the kiss.

I whimpered into the kiss when her hand moved up to cover my bra-encased breast before moving to my back to unclasp my bra. I allowed it to fall to the ground to join our discarded shirts.

Calliope backed me up towards the bed until the backs of my knees hit the mattress and I fell back against the soft comforter, bringing her with to so that she lay on top of me. I'd missed this, feeling her soft, warm skin against mine as we battled for possession of our kiss.

We were finally forced to part when breathing became essential for life and Calliope buried her face in my neck, nipping and sucking at the one spot that only she'd ever found that drove me insane with lust.

"Calliope," I gasped as she thrust a firm denim-covered thigh between my own, pressing against my very sensitive center. I reached behind her and flicked open the clasp of her bra, chuckling slightly when she practically ripped it off and threw it across the room. I didn't have time to look and see where it landed before she reached down to undo my belt and unbutton my jeans. The zipper hissed as she quickly lowered it.

She didn't bother trying to remove the tight denim. Rather, she thrust her hand inside my jeans and panties to encounter my dripping center. I cried out as she thrust two fingers into me at the same time her lips surrounded my nipple.

I reached down, wanting to be able to give her the pleasure she was giving me and worked at the fastening of her own jeans. After several failed attempts because I was momentarily distracted by her thrusting fingers and nimble thumb running over my clit, I was able to undo them and thrust my own hand inside. I groaned out audibly when my fingers encountered her heat.

I mimicked her actions, thrusting two fingers inside while allowing my thumb to rub across her swollen clit, begging for attention. I heard her gasp out and I tunneled my free hand into her dark locks, bringing her up to kiss me as we were both pushed closer and closer to the edge.

I felt myself begin to fall over the edge and I pressed my thumb hard against her clit, sending us both reeling at the same time, gasping out the other's names as our hips pressed into one another.

Calliope buried her face in my neck and collapsed on top of me. I missed this the most. Not the sex, though I had missed that _a lot_, but the closeness, the cuddling, the way I felt when I was near her, the way she made my palms sweat and my heart race just by giving me *that* look.

Our breathing shortly returned to normal and I realized we were both still wearing too many clothes. I nudged her, nuzzling my nose in her hair, breathing in the intoxicating scent of coconut and something that was pure Calliope.

We slowly moved up the bed, kicking off our jeans and panties in the process. We lay side by side, our bodies meeting from chest to knee as we just stared into each other's eyes, a scene I'm sure is directly from a cheesy romantic comedy, but I didn't care. I'd just been reunited with the woman I loved more than life itself so we were allowed a few moments of cheesy.

I grinned and brushed at stray lock of hair off Calliope's forehead before cupping her cheek and planting a soft kiss against her lips. I felt her hand roam my back and I sighed into the kiss before pulling back.

"We still have a lot we need to discuss," I whispered, not wanting to break the silence, but knowing we really needed to.

"I know," she whispered back. "But it can wait until tomorrow. Today has been hectic enough."

I nodded slightly, tears starting to form in my eyes as I remembered the fear I'd felt when I'd seen the gun in the shooter's hand. I shuttered.

"Hey, we're alright," Calliope murmured as she kissed my forehead before wrapping both arms around me and hugging me close. We lay like that for several minutes before Calliope moved back, a smile on her face. She turned over and reached into the nightstand drawer for something before turning back to face me.

"I think you need this back," she said, placing a cold metal object into my hand. I looked down and smiled broadly when I saw the apartment key I'd returned the night I'd packed up all my things.

I studied the silver key for a moment before I looked up at Calliope. "No, I don't think I do," I said softly.

The look of panic that crossed Calliope's face nearly broke my heart again, so I rushed to continue.

"I kind of lived here before," I began. "But not really. And Cristina was always interrupting us or fighting with Owen or doing or cooking something weird. I think we should get our own place. Not somewhere that's yours or mine. Somewhere that's ours where it's just us. No Cristina, no Mark, no one else but us and our ten kids."

I actually managed to make her speechless. She just stared at me, wide-eyed for several minutes. "You… really?"

I nodded and she grinned. "I want to live with you 24-7, not just when we both have the night off."

Calliope chuckled softly. "I'd love to officially live with you, Dr. Robbins. But what about everything we still need to talk about?"

"We'll talk about them. Tomorrow. And we'll get through them. We may fight about some things, but we'll get through them. Together. Because I love you, Calliope, and despite what I said earlier, I know you love me."

"I do," she said, stroking my cheek. "I really, really do." She smiled and kissed me softly. "But ten kids _is_ a bit much," she said when she pulled away.

"Tomorrow. We'll discuss everything tomorrow, Calliope," I said pushing her onto her back. "Right now, I just want to make up for lost time," I continued as I rolled on top of her, straddling her hips as I captured her wrists with my hands and held them above her head, my mouth hovering mere centimeters from hers.

"By all means," she said, moving her head forward in attempt to catch my lips. I pulled back slightly, grinning when she pouted. "Arizona," she growled, sending a shiver down my spine. I brought my lips to hers, brushing soft, butterfly kisses over her pouting lips.

She's stronger than I am and managed to wrestle one of her hands free from my grip. She gripped the back of my head and pulled me forward so that our lips were sealed tightly together as she begged entrance to my mouth with her agile tongue. I groaned into the kiss, running my hand down her torso, stopping at her waist to tease the silky softness I found there.

I broke free from the kiss and immediately began peppering wet kisses down her neck to her perfect breasts, laving her rock hard nipple with my tongue as I allowed my hand to creep up to cup her other breast. I heard her gasp out when my tongue moved skillfully over the sensitive tip.

"Arizona, please," she groaned out. "I need your lips on me. Now."

I looked up at her and grinned before moving downward to oblige. I arranged her legs so that I was laying between them, placing those wet kisses over her abdomen and hips until I reached her center. I inhaled deeply, savoring the spicy aroma that was pure Calliope. I trailed my lips over her inner thigh, laving the super sensitive skin with my tongue, already tasting her essence.

Calliope gasped again, spreading her legs as wide as she could, encouraging me to continue. I ran the tips of my fingers over the swollen lips of her sex lightly before pushing my index and middle fingers inside her, electing another gasp from her. I moved forward to wrap my lips around her distended clit, running my tongue over it in the way I knew drove her insane with lust. Call it the Robbins Method, if you will.

"Arizona!" Calliope cried out, her hips bucking wildly, nearly dislodging me from my position between her thighs. I pressed her hips to the bed with my free hand as I continued to suckle her clit and move my fingers in and out of her dripping channel, slowly building up momentum as she neared climax once again.

I felt the wall of her sex begin to spasm as her groans of pleasure got louder, signaling the start of her orgasm. I pressed my fingers high into her, pressing against the magic spot I knew would push her over the edge.

She came hard against my mouth, the walls of her sex massaging my fingers as I continued to lick and suck lightly until she'd calmed down. I moved up her torso while slowly extracting my fingers from her center, causing a slight groan to form on her lips before I captured it with my own lips. She kissed me greedily, tasting herself on my lips and tongue.

She pulled back a few moments later and I pulled her to me, cradling her in my arms as she caught her breath and her heart rate returned to normal.

"I love you," I heard her whisper against my shoulder.

I kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, Calliope."

We made love several times that evening and night, sometimes hard and fast, other times slow and sensuous. But every time was a true expression of our love for one another.

At some point during the evening, I hastily threw on some clothes to answer the door for the pizza delivery guy before making my way back to the bedroom, where we planned to spend the rest of the evening and night.

"Want one?" Calliope asked after we'd eaten the entire large pizza. She tossed me something small in a plastic wrapper that she'd grabbed from her bedside stand. I looked at it and smiled. It was a butter mint, the kind that melt in your mouth. I quickly unwrapped the mint and placed it in my mouth, loving how it dissolved on my tongue.

"How'd you know I love these puffy mints?" I asked her, tossing the wrapper at her.

She knit her brows in confusion. "Puffy mints? That sounds dirty."

I rolled my eyes. "Only because you've been hanging around Mark too much. He made pound cake dirty. I can't eat it anymore and I love pound cake!"

She grinned. "I'm not going to touch that one," she said before pushing me onto my back and situating herself on top of me. I looped my arms around her neck and smiled up at her.

"But you're going to touch me, right?" I asked, giving her my best pout.

"Just try and stop me," she said before capturing my lips in a hungry kiss. I finally had my Calliope back and I'm never going to let her go again. No matter what.


End file.
